


Chicken Soup

by lady_ses22



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal/Will - Fandom
Genre: Chicken Soup, Flirting, Gen, Hospital Gown, Mental Hospital, Murder, Sex, Suits, distracton, proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal needs to distract Will until just after they find Georgia's body. It starts out with a simple bowl of chicken soup and then escalates with the help of Hannibal's interesting flirting method and influence. Everything works out to Hannibal's favor, as usual. He has an alibi and Will is left questioning his sanity once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

Chicken Soup

I was slowly coming out of sleep. It was a deep sleep. One of those that leave a person groggy and unaware of their surroundings. My nose knew exactly where I was before I could get my eyes to open. Mental hospital. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, suddenly aware that someone was in my room. My vision cleared. “Hannibal?”

“Hello Will.” He was busy unwrapping a dish and also describing it. My brain was still coming back to me. I couldn’t make out what he was trying to offer me. Wait...wait a minute. “Chicken soup?” I heard myself say. “Umm yes” he said a little annoyed. I got a better look at the dish and realized that I had sort of undermined it. It was quite possibly the most exquisite soup I had ever seen. “Smells good” I offered as an apology. “Shall we?” He pulled a seat from a nearby table. He smiled, then I did. It was absurd, as if all my troubles could be erased by one dish...if only.

We took a seat by the window and began polite chit chat. He passed me a homemade herbal tea. Sometimes I wonder if he knows that this is more than a cold. That I can’t be fixed with one recipe. We moved on to talking about the harder things. I was slightly hopeful. Hopeful that my symptoms, this madness was due to the fever. The fever alone. I should have known that Hannibal would disagree.

It was honestly a lie I had been feeding myself for a while, but now I’m eating a plate of the most amazing chicken soup I have ever had. So I guess in a way the soup was helping. Cleaning my vessel. The subject was changed again. We talked about Georgia. It was difficult to draw a line as to where our relationship was at. On one hand she was the nightmare under the bed, misunderstood and deemed criminally insane, on the other hand I understood to a degree what she was going through. I could see us being friends, maybe even good friends. I smiled again. We went on talking about mindless things, weather, news... It was nice and the soup was warm and I bet if I closed my eyes you could say I was normal.

I leaned over slightly trying to find a napkin, but to my surprise there were none on the table. I had decided that I could live without one, but just as I pulled up my spoon for another round of soup my eyes locked on the object Hannibal held in front of me. A simple red handkerchief with a detailed border and his initials sewn on in fancy scrawl. I felt my brow crinkle...he noticed. I gladly accepted it. I lightly pressed it over my lips until the soup residue was soaked up by the fine silk fibers of the elegant piece of cloth. When I looked back at it, I saw that I had severely tainted it. Then it got strange. The tainted parts formed into droplets of blood and fell off the handkerchief until the silk was unmarked. I looked down at the table and a pool of blood had formed. Not again I pleaded. I shook my head and quickly handed back the handkerchief. Our fingertips connected for about a second.

“Thank you” I added. “You are quite welcome, William”. William? I thought. He hasn’t called me that since we first met. I was a bit confused, but I liked it. It grabbed my full attention and it swiftly rolled off his lips. I finished my soup and was about to get up when Hannibal whispered “Allow me”. I stopped and looked at him. He rushed to my side and pulled my chair back. He also held his hand out to help me up. I got up a bit slow and smiled at his kind gestures but found it very unnecessary. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. I walked to my bed and found Hannibal already there pulling back the blanket and fluffing my pillows. “Thank you” I chuckled softly. He heard it. “What’s so funny?” I met his curious gaze. “Nothing. It’s just that...I mean I’m grateful and all but you are my psychologist not my caretaker”. I studied his face for any evidence of offense. I could not find any. Instead I was met with a warm smile. “William, I am also your friend and a concerned one at that. Please let me take care of you...or at least make you feel comfortable”.

Something about that man made me feel at ease despite his sudden peculiar behavior towards me. It wasn’t like I minded...in fact I quite enjoyed him spoiling me because no one ever did. I nodded and lied down. He laid a hand on my head and I watched his brows furrow. “You feel a little warm William”. His hands slipped lower onto my cheek. A look of concern plagued his face. “I feel just fine” I lied. I could already feel a pool of sweat gathering at the back of my neck. I knew I was going to need more drugs soon, but I wanted this moment to last. I wanted to stay in his company in this way. The presence of Hannibal in a room is unlike anything I have ever felt before. In my weakening state it was glorious.

His hand didn’t part from my cheek and I didn’t want it to. We stared at each other until I got real tiered. My eyes started to droop. His hand suddenly bolted down to my hand and my energy was refreshed. I gave him a peculiar stare. He said nothing as he slowly raised my hand towards his mouth. He kissed it gently. I felt as if I couldn’t move. I don’t even think I was breathing at this point. When a man such as Hannibal kisses you, sexual preference goes out the window. I felt such a sudden strong feeling of lust between us. The feeling was almost forcing itself down my throat. I knew that I could never refuse Hannibal, his influence was just to great.

So I gave in completely. I tried to pull him closer, but my attempt was feeble. He understood that I needed him near so he leaned in close. His scent filled the little space between us. It was too much to bear. I could only stare deeply into the abyss of my doctor’s eyes. I could feel his intensity on my chest. It was a weight. I brought my hand up to play with the straying hairs dangling above me. Then with his other hand he slyly stroked my thigh up and down through the blanket. I arched my left leg closer to his touch. He then firmly pushed it down and slithered on top of me.

I started breathing harder and I felt the sweat spread to my forehead and the top of my cheeks. It was nice to pretend that this was all Hannibal’s doing but I knew this wasn’t the case. I could only stare at him as he quickly pulled the blanket off me. He then proceeded to undo his tie, shirt and jacket. By the time he got to his pants I was sporting a nice sized bulge of my own. It was evident with the hospital gown I was wearing. He leaned in and gripped me. I gasped, his touch electrifying. I sat up and then finished unzipping his slacks. I reached in sloppily held his balls. With the other hand I pulled the rest of him out. He was rather large. At least larger than me, and at the rate that things were going I would surely be torn in half. I stroked him slowly but my deteriorating state made it hard to accomplish anything. 

Hannibal took the lead. He made sure I was taken care of, and for a while I was even taken out of my own head. He found my penis and was stroking it gracefully until I was fully hard and matching his own stiffness. Things were moving faster and faster. The room around me was melting and Hannibal himself started growing horns. I shielded my eyes with my arm. I tried just focusing on the sensations while reality was slipping fast. I was frightened. I wanted to tell him to stop...to tell him to get a nurse but he was flipping me over now. The hospital gown I had on made it all the easier to reach inside of me. 

He kept working and working on me with his fingers until I was stretched wide. My body was filled with waves of pleasure and fits of sickness at the same time. And now my world was definitely shaky and unstable again. This surely couldn’t have been real. It was too good. The feeling of his full blown penis inside me, thrusting roughly, until I was whimpering and in tears. No other memory could match this feeling now, which compels me to believe that this is just a fantasy. My own head playing a sick joke.

The rest is all fuzzy. I woke feeling groggy again. I sat up and immediately felt sore. My eyes adjusted. Hannibal was still here. “Did we just...” I smiled but didn’t finish my sentence. He squinted his eyes in confusion. “...Eat soup? Yes Will”. “No...I mean yeah...I just thought we...”. I tugged at my hairs. It felt so real, but I could tell by his face he had no idea what I was talking about. I was saddened but shrugged it off...for now. A singular knock interrupted my thoughts. I was irritated for a second until Jack came in with news and questions relating to Georgia’s sudden death. I was shocked that she went in the way she did but I assured Jack that I knew nothing about it. I told him that Hannibal was keeping me company this morning. Jack left and I followed, but I couldn’t shake the madness clinging onto my body as images of Hannibal and I filled my consciousness.


End file.
